Yaoi Note
by Kaline Bogard
Summary: Um descuidado Shinigami perdeu seu caderno entre os humanos. Porém o Death Note não é o único item sobrenatural entre nós...


**Autor**: Kaline Bogard  
**Título**: Yaoi Note  
**Sinopse**: Um descuidado Shinigami perdeu seu caderno entre os humanos. Porém o Death Note não é o único item sobrenatural entre nós...  
**Anime**: Death Note  
**Ship**: --  
**Orientação**: yaoi  
**Classificação**:18 anos (só porque é yaoi)  
**Gênero**: paródia  
**Formato**: Completo  
**Disclamer**: Death Note não me pertence. Se pertencesse, o Brasil seria um lugar muito melhor de se viver. E, definitivamente, não seria conhecido como o país da Impunidade.

* * *

**Yaoi Note  
****Kaline Bogard**

Há pouco tempo atrás, um ser conhecido como Shinigami, _perdeu_ seu precioso caderno no mundo dos homens. Tal caderno tinha uma característica impressionante: o humano cujo nome for escrito no caderno morrerá.

O Death Note, como era conhecido, acabou caindo nas mãos de uma das pessoas mais indicadas para manuseá-lo, um jovem estudante disposto a arriscar tudo pra se tornar o deus do Novo Mundo, criando um lugar onde apenas os bons, os inocentes sobreviveriam.

Interessado na situação, o Shinigami dono do Death Note perdido ficou por perto, apenas assistindo ao desenrolar dos fatos cada vez mais surpreendentes.

O que ambos ignoravam, é que paralelo aos fatos acima citados, outra situação semelhante acontecia.

Shinigami, os deuses da morte, são um exemplo de seres sobrenaturais, assim como os Yaoigami, deuses do yaoi.

Há pouco tempo atrás, um dedicado Yaoigami perdeu seu precioso Yaoi Note no mundo dos homens. Desesperado, veio buscá-lo. Afinal, era sua missão despertar o amor entre os _homens_, e não poderia fazer isso sem o seu caderno. E reza a lenda que ele o procura até hoje.

Pra você, que lê essa história, caso encontre o Yaoi Note, saiba que o Yaoigami não escreveu as regras em sua capa (afinal, ele não tinha intenção de perdê-lo). Pra ajudar, vou enumerá-las aqui:

**Instruções**

1-Esse caderno não funcionará com humanos do sexo feminino.

2-O humano cujo nome for escrito neste caderno se apaixonará por outro homem.

3-Ao escrever o nome do humano, é preciso ter o rosto dessa pessoa em mente, assim homens com o mesmo nome não serão afetados.

4-Após escrever o nome do humano haverá 40 segundos para escrever o nome de seu parceiro. Deve-se ter em mente o rosto do parceiro pelo mesmo motivo acima citado.

5-Caso não seja escrito o nome do parceiro, o humano se apaixonará pelo homem a quem tiver mais afinidade desde que não haja laços sanguíneos de primeiro grau.

6-O nome do seme deve, obrigatoriamente, ser sempre escrito antes do nome do uke, ou o Yaoi Note não fará efeito. Ou seja, será sempre Seme/Uke, nunca Uke/Seme.

7-Depois de escrito o nome de ambos, haverá seis minutos e vinte segundos para descrever a forma como ambos se envolverão. Pode ser descrito cenas de lemon ou não.

8-Todos os homens já nascem com suas posições naturalmente pré-definidas. Por isso, se escrever o nome de um seme e tentar descrevê-lo como uke, o Yaoi Note não funcionará. Este caderno não foi feito para agir contra a natureza. O contrário também procede: se escrever o nome de um uke e tentar fazê-lo agir como seme, o Yaoi Note não funcionará.

9-Alguns homens, por motivos que não são totalmente claros, fogem ao controle do Yaoi Note, por isso, mesmo que o nome deles seja escrito inúmeras vezes, o caderno não funcionará.

10-O nome do(s) humano(s) deve ser escrito apenas uma vez, pois funcionará apenas uma vez. Casais unidos pelo Yaoi Note ficarão juntos até que a morte os separe.

11-O Yaoi Note foi criado para espalhar o amor. Por isso triângulos/quadrados/assimpordiante amorosos não terão efeito. O objetivo é unir um casal, qualquer coisa diferente não funcionará. E tenha em mente que os laços serão eternos.

- - - - - - -

A pessoa que usar este caderno será totalmente infectada pela paixão pelo Yaoi, e nunca mais poderá ver o mundo tal qual via antes. Para alguns, isso é uma benção. Para outros, uma maldição.

Ah, é claro. Pode parecer difícil usar o Yaoi Note, devido as implicações de seme e uke. E você deve estar se perguntando como saber a posição natural de cada um... muito simples, eu explico: um Yaoigami, quando olha para um humano do sexo masculino, vê flutuando sobre sua cabeça o nome real do individuo e, logo abaixo, sua disposição natural.

Todos os homens se enquadram em quatro categorias: seme, flex, uke e nulo. Esses últimos não são afetados pelo Yaoi Note e recebem um "X" vermelho logo abaixo do nome. Tal poder, conhecido como Olhos de Yaoigami, pode ser emprestado a um ser humano, desde que aceite um acordo.

Ao fazer o acordo, infelizmente, você precisa abrir mão completamente de sua sanidade: passará a ver yaoi em tudo que te cerca, e, de repente, achará coisas simples, como caixas de fósforos, extremamente sugestivas.

Seus olhos de Yaoigami buscarão vestígios ocultos em todos os lugares. Você não terá paz enquanto não provar que o Yaoi é a verdade que rege o mundo, e que no começo existiam o Escuro e o Yaoi, e da união de ambos fez-se a Luz.

Dedicará cada dia do resto da sua vida a _ler/escrever/ouvir/fantasiar_ yaoi. Começará com ships óbvios e bem estruturados, e terminará com um nível de alienação tão grande que estará juntando os casais mais bizarros e incríveis possível.

Conceitos como "Paraíso" e "Inferno" deixarão de ter o significado que você conhece, pois pra quem tem o Olhos de Yaoigami, _Paraíso_ é um seme tomando seu uke nos braços, declarando-se e fazendo o outro derreter-se no abraço. _Inferno_ é uma Mary Sue surgindo entre eles, trazendo o caos e a discórdia.

Isso é o principal que você precisa conhecer. Existe muito mais, é claro. Mas as coisas não podem ser entregues assim de bandeja. É preciso desvendar os mistérios do Yaoi Note.

Como eu sei? Evidentemente não sou Yaoigami. Apenas encontrei um Yaoi Note perdido por aí, e sem qualquer hesitação aceitei fazer o acordo e trocar minha sanidade pelos Olhos de Yaoigami... e, pra dizer a verdade, minha intuição diz que o caderno que eu encontrei não é o único perdido em nosso mundo...

A quem resolver começar uma busca, desejo apenas "boa sorte". O mundo novo que irei criar pode não ser o mais pacífico. Mas com certeza será o mais cheio de casais apaixonados!

Fim

* * *

**N/A**: Mais uma fic sem noção! Eu não tenho o Yaoi Note, nem os Olhos de Yaoigami, mas to com a mania bizarra de olhar pra cima da cabeça dos rapazes e fantasiar que estou vendo as palavras "seme", "flex", "uke" e o "X" vermelho flutuando sobre as cabeças deles! Você pode olhar pra mim e dizer: "Kaline, isso é doentio!"... eu sei, baby. É doentio, porém divertido! XD


End file.
